A renovation project to improve the animal facility at Smith College in order to qualify for accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) and Category 1 as defined by the Public Health Service Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals is described. The animal facility provides vital support for ongoing faculty research projects supported with external funds. The renovation project planned by Smith College will make the following changes to rectify current deficiencies in its animal facility: *install impervious monolithic walls and ceilings to allow for more effective sanitation; *create new animal holding rooms to guarantee species isolation and freedom from reciprocal contamination for a more diverse animal population; *upgrade environmental controls to insure optimal animal health and comfort; *improve surgical facilities and add necropsy space; *add mandated shower and lounge space to facilitate maintenance of the highest standard of personal hygiene by the animal care personnel; *reconstruct laboratory space in the animal facility to provide maximum flexibility for research and teaching; *upgrade security arrangements to minimize human disturbance in the animal care area; and *provide equipment to service and maintain optimal standards of animal care in the renovated facility.